Konoha Public Access Television
by xStopAndGo
Summary: Due to some poor decisions on Tsunade's part, Naruto and the gang is left to run the brand new W-KTV station! Unfortunately, unless they get 500 viewers per day, Konoha could be repossessed! It's up to the genin/chunin to make this work! Rated T.
1. WKTV is Born

**Konoha Public Access Television!  
**

_Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first fanfic in a LONG while, and I hope you like it. Naruto and the gang (EVERYONE) have to run a TV station, and due to some poor choices on Tsunade's behalf, they must get 500 people to watch PER DAY. Please enjoy, and review! I need all your comments/criticism!_

_This takes place pre-Shippuuden. Can't have major characters dying on me now can I?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: W-KTV is Born**

_**One day, in Tsunade's Office.....**_

_Tsunade is sitting at her desk, overlooking a formal document. Shizune stands at her side, worried. A man with a nice suit & tie, as well as a briefcase, is sitting in front of the desk, awaiting Tsunade's response.  
_

Tsunade: So just sign here?

Businessman: Yes, also sign here.....here.....and here.....

Shizune: Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Don't worry, everything will work out fine!

Shizune: For your sake I hope so.

Businessman: ...and here. Great! I'm glad the terms are clear to you.

_The businessman grabs the piece of paper off of the desk and stuffs it in his briefcase_.

Tsunade: You bet! It's about time Konoha had it's own channel.

Businessman: I couldn't agree more! Here's your copy of the contract. Thank you for doing your business with OwnItAll Co., Ma'am!

_The man gets up from his seat, gives Tsunade a new piece of paper, bows in respect, and leaves the office._

Tsunade: This was a great idea!

Shizune: ...that you came up with while you were drunk.

Tsunade: That's irrelevant. What MATTERS is that we get money from them, for doing nothing!

_Tsunade hold up the copy and smiles as she looks at the agreement._

Tsunade: $3,000 a week! A WEEK! That'll buy us new equipment, school repairs...

Shizune: Let me see that.

_Shizune grabs the sheet of paper and begins to read it carefully._

Tsunade: It's there in black and white. All we gotta do is endlessly run their ads on channel 5, and we get the money!

Shizune: .....uh, Lady Tsunade.....it's not that simple.....look here.

_She holds the piece of paper up to Tsunade and points to a line in the fine print. Tsunade begins to read the line aloud.  
_

Tsunade: '.....run ads on the network.....blah blah blah.....3,000 dollars.....blah blah blah.....'

Shizune: Keep going.

Tsunade: '.....the Konoha Public Access Channel must recieve a viewer rating of at least 500, or the money is forfeit, and Konoha will be charged a $1000 fine.....' WHAT?!?

Shizune: We're in trouble.

Tsunade: HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET 500 PEOPLE TO WATCH ADS?!?

Shizune: And they need to watch for a whole hour. No less.

Tsunade: Damn damn DAMN!!! I knew that guy was full of garbage!

Shizune: This is bad.....this is very bad.

Tsunade: We can't afford that much debt!

Shizune: And if we can't pay the debt.....

Tsunade: The OwnItAll Co. will repossess Konoha.....crap. Well couldn't we just make people watch! If Konoha's in danger, I'm sure...

Shizune: We can't! It's against the contract to force people to watch television, not to mention against the law. We HAVE to put something up.

Tsunade: Hmm.....I guess we could try to run shows on the network.

Shizune: Who could we get? We don't have enough money in the budget to have real shows on our network.

Tsunade: Wait.....I think I got it!

Shizune: What?

Tsunade: The Genin and Chunin! They have been dying for missions.

Shizune: Your not seriously considering using the.....

Tsunade: GET ME THE GENIN AND CHUNIN NOW!

Shizune: .....I'll get right on it.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_..

_Team Kakashi is at the training ground, bored out of their wits._

Naruto: DAMNIT IM SO BORED!

Sasuke: Quit your complaining. We're bored too.

Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei has been gone for almost 5 days now!

Sakura: He's off on a mission, you know that.

Naruto: BUT WHY CAN'T I HAVE ONE? I feel useless sitting here like a lump! I've been doing nothing but eating ramen and watching TV.

Sakura: I'm sure we'll get a mission.....eventually.

Naruto: I'm about to go wreak some havoc in the Sand Village just so I can get a mission to go stop myself.

Sasuke: .....that was either the second or third stupidest thing you've ever said.

Sakura: I'm going with third. 'Believe It!' and 'Dattebayo!' top the list.

Naruto: Hmph! *Pouts*

_Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appears in fron of the three nin. They all jump up and get into a battle stance. As the smoke clears, they see a note._

Naruto: Well that's weird.

_He walks over to the note and picks it up._

Sakura: What's it say?

Naruto: 'All Genin and Chunin report to the Fifth Hokage's office immediately for special orders.'

Sasuke: 'Special Orders'? Sounds important.

Naruto: WOOHOO A MISSION! LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GOOOOOO!

_Naruto rushes away in blazing speed._

Sakura: ....he's going the wrong way.

Sasuke: Don't worry, he'll realize it sooner or later. We'd better get going.

_Sasuke and Sakura begin running toward the Hokage's office. A few seconds later, Naruto starts chasing them._

Naruto: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME I WAS GOING THE WRONG WAAAAAYYY!!!!!

* * *

_**Back at Tsunade's Office, a few minutes later.....**_

_A whole crowd of genin and chunin are in Tsunade's Office. They are all talking about what's going on._

Ino: What's this all about anyway?

Kiba: I heard that Sand Village got attacked.

Tenten: No way, we would have heard about that much sooner. I bet it's about Jonin promotions!

Shino: Maybe someone did something wrong and she's trying to find out who.

Neji: Well it wasn't me.

Choji: I bet Naruto did something again.

Naruto: Way to place the blame, CHOJI.

Shikamaru: He's probably right you know.

Akamaru: *RUFF*

Sakura: It's not Naruto, he's been a couch potato all week.

Sasuke: Putting it lightly.

Lee: You should TRAIN more Naruto!

Naruto: I don't need your lectures!

Hinata: You don't n-need to train m-more Naruto.....

Naruto: See! She knows what she's talking about!

Tsunade: ENOUGH!

_Everyone quieted down instantly._

Tsunade: Now then, I have a very special assignment for all of you. Due to a.....*ahem*.....misunderstanding, Konoha now has it's own TV station.

Tenten: How is that a misunderstanding? That sounds great!

Shizune: The problem is, if we don't get enough people to watch, we have to pay a fine.

Shino: Of how much?

Tsunade: .....One-thousand dollars.....

All: WHAT?!?

Shizune: Per week. For 6 months!

Sasuke: Who would agree to that?!?

_Shizune glares at Tsunade, who replies with a grin._

Shizune: Basically, we're asking you to run the station for 6 months, running entertaining programming so at least 500 people watch per day.

Tsunade: If we don't get the views, we lose the money. If we don't have the money.....they get the deed to Konoha.

Naruto: WHAT?!?

Ino: You can't be serious!

Tsunade: I wish I wasn't.

Neji: Couldn't you force people to.....

Tsunade: Against the law.....and the contract.

Kiba: Well.....what shows will we be airing?

Tsunade: That's the hard part. It's entirely up to you. You guys have to write, produce, and air all the shows on the station.

Shikamaru: Your kidding. Even with all of us ninjas combined, it would take planning, and formatting, and.....

Everyone Else: WE'LL DO IT!

Shikamaru: *sigh*

* * *

_**Minutes later, in the W-KTV Station.....**_

_Tsunade and Shizune lead the nin inside the building. It's beaten up, run down, and full of cobwebs._

Choji: Well this place is a dump.

Shizune: It'll have to do, this is where you will be filming your shows, as well as editing and formatting.

Ino: This place smells like dead rats.

Sakura: It's covered with spiders!

Shino: I don't mind it.

Tsunade: You guys really need to pull it together to accomplish this.

Naruto: No problem! Believe it!

Sakura: PLEASE don't say that anymore.

Sasuke: Seriously.

Naruto: .....you don't have to be so mean about it.

Shizune: We'll let you all decide on how you will divide yourself to make this happen.

Tsunade: The first airing of the station starts in three days. That's your deadline for the first set of shows.

Shikamaru: How long do we have to make the shows last.

Tsunade: You only have to get people to watch for an hour, but make sure to add diverse shows that interest everyone.

Lee: Don't you worry, Fifth Hokage! We will make the greatest TV channel EVER!!!

Shizune: .....at least you guys are enthusiastic.

Tsunade: I'm sure you guys will do a great job. We'll leave you guys to your work. Good luck!

Shizune: Don't let us down!

_Tsunade and Shizune turn to leave. They both look at each other with grim faces. They whisper...  
_

_Shizune: For your sake htis had better work._

_Tsunade: Relaaaaax. They'll do fine!_

_The two leave, and all the genin/chunin are left in the studio. Shikamaru breaks the silence with a loud clap._

Shikamaru: OKAY PEOPLE! We got three days to scrap together a TV line-up! You! And you!

_Shikamaru points to Tenten and Shino respectively._

Tenten/Shino: Us?

Shikamaru: You guys are in charge of advertising! Get everyone in town to watch our channel! LET NO ONE NOT KNOW OF OUR TV STATION!

Tenten: Well _someone's _getting into this.

Shikamaru: Well, now that we're stuck doing this, we may as well put our all into it! Sakura! Lee! You two will be our stage designers!

Sakura: Sure!

Lee: We'll do our best!

Shikamaru: Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Choji! You four will be our think tank. Come up with AS MANY shows as possible!

Naruto: All right! You can count on me!

Ino: You got it, Shika!

Akamaru: *BARK*

Shikamaru: Hinata! Neji! You guys will be lighting and sound!

Neji: No problem.

Hinata: I'll t-try.

Shikamaru: Sasuke! You're the editor!

Sasuke: ...sure.

Shikamaru: I'll be the director! Together, we'll make the greatest TV channel ever made!

All: YEAH!

* * *

_That's a wrap for Chapter One! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, and there is much more to come. I'll try to update often! Make sure you leave me a review! Nothing inspires me to write more than the words of the people!_

_-xStopAndGo_


	2. The New LineUp

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Two!**

_Author's Note: Here it is, Chapter Two! In this chapter, we really get into how the ninjas at W-KTV handle their jobs. Will they pull this one through? Or will they be doomed to fail? Read on and find out in Chapter Two of Konoha Public Access Television!_

_Remember, this is all build-up. The real story is what goes on behind the scenes, not on stage._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The New Line-Up  
**

**_W-KTV Studio, only two days before air time....._**

_Shikamaru is pacing around the Studio, checking everyone's progress. Clad in a SWEET director's outfit, he writes notes down on his clipboard as he evaluates their progress._

Shikamaru: Okay people, status report! How's the poster coming, Tenten?

_Tenten and Shino, the Advertising Campaigners, are working diligently on a poster to place around town._

Tenten: It's coming along FANTASTICALLY! Check it out!

Shino: I think this will suit you fine.

_Shino hands the poster to Shikamaru. He straightens it out and looks it over. It's a large poster, with green and yellow colors randomly splashed on the sheet. In the center is a TV with the Konoha symbol on the screen. At the top, is all the studio info. The bottom is left blank._

Shikamaru: Why is the bottom empty?

Shino: That's where the programming line-up is going to go.

Shikamaru: Of course. I suggest instead of the splashy-effect, you go with a more patterned background, like a 'Rising Sun'.

Tenten: What a good idea! C'mon Shino, let's edit this!

_The two returned to their table to continue designing._

Shikamaru: Lee! Sakura! You guys almost done with the set?

Sakura: The green-screen is ALMOST set up.

Shikamaru: Why isn't Lee helping you?

Sakura: He's out getting furniture to place on the set. Lady Tsunade sent donations from the furniture stores.

Shikamaru: Perfect! Make sure you clear with Sasuke if the green-screen is online.

Sasuke: It's all looking good from here.

_Shikamaru continued pacing when suddenly.....*CRASH* A ceiling light crashed down right in front of him.  
_

Shikamaru: JESUS CHRIST! Watch what your doing, will ya?

_Hinata and Neji were on the catwalks, ATTEMPTING to set up the lighting._

Hinata: Sorry!

Neji: .....maybe I should put the lights in.

Shikamaru: Naruto! You guys all ready for me?

Naruto: Almost!

Choji: Give us two more seconds!

Shikamaru: We don't have time to spare!

Ino: Okay, we're all set!

Akamaru: *RUFF*

_Shikamaru walked over to the conference room, where Naruto, Ino, Choji, amd Kiba were waiting with smiles. They had set up a large post-it board.  
_

Shikamaru: Okay you guys, let's see what you got.

Naruto: Have we got a line-up for YOU!

Ino: First, a must-have for any public access channel..... *Flips the page*

Choji: .....Konoha Action News!

Shikamaru: Okay, and who would be on the show?

Ino: Well, we've decided on Neji and Tenten as the Co-Anchors.

Choji: Shino would be the Sportscaster.

Kiba: The meteorologist would be Sakura, and Naruto will shadow-clone himself and be all the field reporters!

Naruto: You would be the political analyst, and get intel on everything major happening in the world.

Ino: Everyone else would rotate as in-studio reporters and camera crew.

Shikamaru: That sounds like a solid plan. But that's just the news, and that only covers so much. What else you got?

Naruto: We have a great idea for a show starring Kiba. You know how they have 'pet psychics' who talk to animals?

Shikamaru: Yeah.....

Choji: Well, we thought it would be fun to send Kiba out into the world, pretending to be a pet psychic. He'll then say horrible things to the owners about what their pets are thinking!

Shikamaru: So it's a gag show?

Ino: Yes, and we call it.....*Flips page* The Pet Psycho!

Shikamaru: Catchy title!

Kiba: You bet! We can even have Sasuke edit the footage and add some Photoshop magic and sound effects to make it even funnier.

Shikamaru: That sounds like a brilliant idea! I can't wait to see what the viewers thinks.

_*CRASH* *BANG*_

Shikamaru: WHAT WAS THAT?

Neji: Sorry, boss! The equipment is faulty.

Hinata: We n-need new ceiling connectors!

Shikamaru: Order in 30 more! Don't set up the lights until then, we can't risk losing anymore lights! Sorry Choji, continue.

Choji: Okay, our next show. We had a vote, and we came to a mutual agreement.

Kiba: Sakura is going to have a late-night show, due to the sole fact she is the sexiest.

Naruto: So true.

Shikamaru: Hands down.

Ino: *HMPH* I BEG TO DIFFER!

Kiba: She's going to have one of those late night shows were all she does is lay on a couch for 30 solid minutes in sexy clothing answering phone calls, and Hinata will play music videos. We'll call it Sakura After Dark.

Choji: It'll be a fan favorite!

Ino: GODDAMNIT THAT SHOULD BE ME IN THE SEXY CLOTHING!

Shikamaru: We already agreed on Sakura, Ino.

Kiba: Besides, Hinata's our alternate. She's too timid to be the front-liner.

Ino: WHAT DOES SAKURA HAVE THAT I DON'T?

Naruto: Cute face.

Choji: Pink hair.

Kiba: And she's the only one who can fit into the pre-ordered 'Sexy Co. Clothing' outfits.

Shikamaru: Not to mention she's got a nice butt.

Ino: YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!

Naruto: MOVING ON! Next up, we have a good old fashioned action-type game show.

_Everyone waits for Ino to flip the page._

Kiba: Ino?

Ino: *HMPH*

Choji: *Ugh* I'll do it. *Flips the page*

Naruto: Konoha Gladiators!

Shikamaru: Gladiators? Like fighting?

Kiba: The contestants would be completely in safety gear, and the challenges would have minimum injury percentage.

Choji: For example, they would fight with giant foam sticks on top of a small platform, and the floor would be padded with square foam cubes.

Naruto: And they would have fights with air-powered foam ball shooters. It's funny and action-y!

Shikamaru: Who would they be fighting against?

Choji: We would have Lee, Ino, and myself play against the three contestants. The winner recieves a cash prize of $500!

Shikamaru: $500? Per episode?

Kiba: Episodes would come in three. Preliminaries, semi-finals, and finals. The grand winner gets the prize money.

Shikamaru: Hmm.....have you cleared with Lady Tsunade about the prize money?

Naruto: Don't worry! We already told her, and she said we have a $750 'Prize Budget' per week.

Ino: .....yeah, I'm okay.

Naruto: Good, because we got three more shows to present.

Kiba: We NEED some type of drama on our station, so we thought of a Soap Opera, which we call.....

Ino: *Flip* All My Chakra. It's about a couple, living happily together, when suddenly the man has to go to war. As he is off fighting, her old flames return to see her, and you can pretty much get the point from here. Plot twists, sudden turns, your average Soap.

Shikamaru: Ugh, I HATE soap operas. But we need SOMETHING dramatic, so it will have to do. Who would be starring?

Ino: We would have it so that the 'husband at war' doesn't be seen until the very last episode, so we don't need to cast him. I'll be the main girl, and all you guys will take turns being in the show. Thay means you too, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Ugh, what a drag.....

Kiba: The girls would play her friends/sisters or something. This kind of show can be made up as we go along.

Choji: The next show we thought of, is a show where Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten talk about girl products and books and other things.

Shikamaru: Basically, a bunch of girls babbling on about nothing important?

Naruto: Pretty much.

Ino: *HMPH* It will be strictly for women, so we'll actually advertise not to let men watch it, so that way the men get curious, and watch out of pressure! It's called Ladies' Table Talk.

Shikamaru: Sneaky! I hope the show is good though.

Ino: Oh it will be. Don't worry.

Choji: We can only hope that a catfight breaks out on stage. *Smiles*

Kiba: Our last idea was to have Shino host a late night talk show, called Late Night with Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru: Shino? You think he can deliver?

Kiba: Trust me, Shino will do fine in the silver screen.

Naruto: We'll have guests appear on the show, like actors, comedians, important people and stuff. It's sophisticated comedy, of sorts.

Shikamaru: You guys have guests lined up?

Ino: Yep! We already got Yukie Fujikaze read for our first airing.

Shikamaru: Good job, good job.

Naruto: Using these shows, we've developed a solid schedule.

Choji: Konoha Action News at 2, an episode of All My Chakra at 3, an episode of Konoha Gladiators ar 4, and The Pet Psycho at 4:30. We'll repeat the same All My Chakra at 5, then Ladies' Table Talk at 6, Late Night with Shino Aburame at 7, re run Konoha Gladiators and The Pet Psycho at 8, and Sakura After Dark at 9. The station will be on from 2 - 10.

Shikamaru: Well you guys, this sounds like a good plan, but you have to have all the footage ready in two days! Think you can handle it?

Ino: Don't worry! Lee's assured us he has the furniture for each show, and we just need Tenten and Shino to place advertisement for Konoha Gladiators. It'll all work out smoothly.

Shikamaru: Sounds like a done deal! I'll leave it up to you guys to inform the rest of the crew of their jobs.

Choji: No problem. Thanks for being supportive.

Shikamaru: The pleasure's all mine.

* * *

_Whew! It's hard coming up with unique shows. But I think it will turn out okay. Just remember, the real action's going to be in the background, not the shows themselves. Tempers will flare! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE Review! Comments, concerns, questions, criticisms, anything you wanna throw my way, please do!_

_-xStopAndGo_

**Special Thanks to First Chapter Reviewers**

**DemonicLorelli  
**


	3. Get Into Character

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Three!**

_Author's Note: The train keeps rolling with Chapter Three! As air-date nears, will the gang handle the pressures of a tight deadline? Will everything go according to plan? Will Hinata & Neji break more lights? (Almost) All will be answered, RIGHT NOW!_

_Enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

_**Chapter Three: Get Into Character**

**_WKTV Studio, one day before airing....._**

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are prepping Ino for the first taping of All My Chakra._

Sakura: Hold still, Ino. *Puff* *Puff*

Ino: *COUGH HACK COUGH*

Naruto: Think we overdid it with the blush?

Sakura: You can never overdo blush.

Ino: I can't feel my face!

Sasuke: The cameras are low-light, try using a lighter shade.

Sakura: Okay. *Puffpuffpuff* How's that?

Sasuke: Much better. Get her to wardrobe and pick out an outfit.

Naruto: Got it! Ino, this way.

_Naruto leads Ino to the wardrobe room, when dozens of dresses have been lined out._

Naruto: I'm thinking.....this one!

_Naruto holds up a skimpy black dress._

Ino: .....this is a soap opera, not Girls Gone Wild.

Naruto: Fine, fine. I think this one would do nicely for the first scene.

_He holds up a light blue dress, covered slightly in glitter._

Ino: It's perfect! The first scene is at a party, so that would do quite nicely.

Naruto: What's the second scene?

Ino: After the party ends, it's declared the my character's husband will be sent to war the next day. On that day everyone shows up to see him off, mainly black clothing.

Naruto: NOW could you wear the black dress? *Smile*

Ino: Shut up. She should wear something more.....I don't know.....moody. Like a purple.

Naruto: Okay, purple, purple..... how about this?

_He holds up a deep purple formal dress._

Ino: That's the ticket! I'll take these to the dressing room to see how they fit.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, out in the streets of Konoha....._**

_Tenten and Shino are hanging up fliers, and informing people about the upcoming television broadcast._

Shino: Be sure to watch tomorrow! Channel 5, W-KTV!

Tenten: A great line-up of shows is ready for you! Watch from 2 - 10!

Guy A: What kind of shows are we going to be watching?

Tenten: We have a news show, game show, talk shows, all kinds of entertainment!

Shino: And guys, I'd watch at 9 if I were you.

Guy B: Why?

Shino: Trust me.

Tenten: Don't forget to sign up for Konoha Gladiators! Prove your worth in the ultimate challenge of speed and skill! $500 cash prize!

Girl A: Can women play?

Tenten: Anyone can play! The sign up sheet is right here!

Guy C: Sign me up! That $500 is mine!

Girl B: No way, chief. That money's going RIGHT HERE! Gimme that pen!

Shino: Way to rile them up Tenten! It's a feeding frenzy!

Tenten: Just doing my job. *Smiles*

* * *

**_Back at the Studio, filming for All My Chakra has begun....._**

Shikamaru: Okay everyone! We need to do this take right, we only have 'till tomorrow to film! Who's available?

Sasuke: Lee and Choji are out doing auditions for Konoha Gladiators.....

* * *

_**At the auditions.....**_

_The contestants had to show Lee and Choji why they should be on the show._

Choji: Okay, next up is Number 24, Kuroda Makoto.

_A thin, tall man walks into the room._

Kuroda: Hi, I'm real excited to be here!

Lee: Okay, Mr. Makoto. Male, 23, Single. Have you had any previous experience with combat?

Kuroda: Well, no, but, I can do this!

_Kuroda jumps into the air and flips backwards._

Choji: Impressive! I think you'll do fine on the show. Anything else?

Kuroda: Well I used to play basketball.

Lee: We'll contact you if you make it!

Kuroda: Thanks, thanks so much!

_Kuroda walks out of the room._

Choji: Next up, Number 25, Kojima Shigure.

_A short, stout man walks in._

Kojima: Hello!

Lee: Mr. Shigure, Male, 33, Married. Show us what you got.

Kojima: Okay! Here, hold this!

_He hands Choji a 4-inch thick block of wood._

Kojima: NOW WATCH AS I BREAK THIS WITH MY BARE HANDS! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

_He thrusts his arm forwards with all his might._

Kojima: -YAAAAAAAA!

_*CRACK*_

Lee: .....you need a doctor sir?

_Kojima is on the ground, wincing in pain and grapsing his hand._

Choji: *Sigh* Get the medic.

_Two guys place Kojima on a stretcher, and carry him out._

Lee: Sheesh. Some of these people.....

Choji: Next! .....Temari?

_Temari walks into the room._

Lee: Whaddya know? What brings you to Konoha?

Temari: Five-hundred dollars. Now am I in the show or not?

Lee: Well, you have to audition like everyone el*GACK*.

_Temari brags Lee by the neck and holds him in the air._

Temari: I'll ask again, am I on the show?

Lee: *Choke* Okay! *Cough* We'll call you! *Hack*

Temari: That's what I thought.

_Temari drops Lee on the floor and walks out._

Choji: Wow. What a bitch.

Lee: *Cough* What's SHE so worked up about? *Cough*

_Temari, outside the studio, thinks to herself._

_Temari: I had to get on that show, it's the only way. The only way I can see him....._

Choji: NEXT!

* * *

Sasuke: .....then Tenten is filming Kiba for The Pet Psycho.....

* * *

_**Out on the streets of Konoha.....**_

Tenten: I don't think this show is going to work.

Kiba: Of course it will! You'll see. I'll be fine.

Tenten: I know YOU can pull it off, but what about the dogs? They are the ones who need to convince the owners that they're screwed up.

Kiba: And your point?

Tenten: If you tell a person 'You dog wants to kill you in your sleep.', and the dog seems happy and cheery, they're not gonna fall for it.

Kiba: You seem to misunderstand my talents. I can communicate with animals you know.

Tenten: You can? How?

Kiba: Telepathically. But only with dogs, and some cats. Maybe a turtle.

Tenten: Seriously? Prove it.

Kiba: I will, just watch the first person we do. I got a call from this lady that her dog has been acting strange lately.

Tenten: Perfect bait.

Kiba: Exactly.

Tenten: So what exactly are you going to do?

Kiba: Oh you'll see.....

* * *

Sasuke: .....that leaves us with Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and myself open for filming.

Shikamaru: That'll be fine for now. All we need is Ino, someone to play the husband, and some party-fillers.

Sasuke: INO! We need you for the scene!

Ino: Coming!

_Ino walks out onto the set, and she looks STUNNING. Sasuke and Shikamaru can do nothing but stare with open mouths. Naruto whispers to them._

_Naruto: I did a good job, huh?_

_Shikamaru: Holy crap Naruto, she's, she's amazing!_

_Sasuke: So.....pretty....._

_Ino is standing in front of the set, just waiting for them to stop gawking._

Ino: Guy? GUYS? We ready to film?

Shikamaru: Oh, ah, hehe. Almost, we just need someone to play the husband. Sasuke, how about you?

_Sakura, who is working on the set backstage, overhears the conversation._

Sakura: What's going on?

Sasuke: No, I couldn't! I'm, uh, well.....

Ino: C'mon Sasuke, It'll be fun! Pretty please?

Sasuke: Well.....okay. I'll do it.

Naruto: It's official! Sasuke is playing Ino's husband!

Sakura: WHAT?!?

_Sakura retreats backstage, flaring with rage, thinking to herself._

_Sakura: THAT BITCH! She's trying to steal my Sasuke! Well I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN. No goddamn way._

Shikamaru: Well, we should get filming now, time is not on our side!

Naruto: Here Sasuke, this is the script for the first scene. It's easy to memorize, and if you get stuck. just ad-lib. Just say what you think should be said.

Sasuke: Alright, let me see that.....

_Sasuke begins reading over his lines, attempting to memorize them._

Naruto: I'll go put on a suit and be a stand-in.

Shikamaru: Shino! Hinata! Neji! Sakura! We need you for the filming!

Shino: Give us a second, we're still setting up lights!

Shikamaru: You really need that many people to set up lights?

Neji: Why don't you get up here and do it, smart ass?

Shikamaru: Fine, fine, just pick up the pace.

* * *

**_About an hour and a half later, still filming All My Chakra....._**

Ino: But Shinji! You can't leave me here alone! I don't know what I'll do without you!

Sasuke: I have a devotion to my country. I.....

Ino: But what about your devotion to me?

Sasuke: You have to stay strong, Naoko. I promise I'll be back.

Ino: No.....don't leave me.....

Sasuke: I'll always be with you, Naoko.

Ino: Always.....

_Sasuke and Ino lock in a passionate hug._

Shikamaru: Fade out.....aaaaand CUT! That's a wrap people!

All: *Applause and cheers*

_Ino and Sasuke stop hugging and start congratulating each other._

Ino: You were great, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Really? I thought I was okay.....YOU were the star of the show though!

Ino: Oh stop it, you were excellent!

_Sakura, watching from the background, thinks to herself._

_Sakura: Damnit damnit DAMNIT. That was.....some of the best acting I've ever seen. At least I hope is was acting. Oh Sasuke....._

_Shikamaru and Naruto walk up to talk to Ino and Sasuke._

Naruto: You guys were insane! Sasuke, the lines you came up with were MUCH better than what I thought of!

Shikamaru: Ino, you really brought the tears! People at home will be bawling their eyes out!

Ino: Thanks! I really appreciate it!

Shikamaru: But now is no time for stopping. Sasuke, we have to work on titles and credits for all of the shows.

Sasuke: Can do. Just let me get out of this damn suit.....

_Sasuke walks away to the dressing rooms. Sakura follows behind him._

Sakura: Hey Sasuke.....

Sasuke: Oh, hey Sakura.

Sakura: That was really good! Your acting was impeccable!

Sasuke: Thanks! But Ino really stole the show.

_Sakura: Ino Ino INO! Is he a broken record?_

Sakura: Not nearly as good as you!

Sasuke: Really? I'm flattered!

Sakura: So, I was wondering, want to go grab some dinner later?

Sasuke: Oh.....I'd love to, really I would, but I have to work on the opening and closing credits. I probably won't be done 'till late.

Sakura: Oh, okay. Maybe some other time then?

Sasuke: Sounds good. See ya later!

_Sasuke walks into the dressing room. Sakura, disappointed and dejected, walks away.

* * *

_

_What a chapter! Sakura is getting a bit annoyed with Ino's interference. Will Sasuke forge arelationship with Ino through acting? Or is it just a job? How will Sakura get Ino back? The tale twists forward as the drama heightens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Pleas read and review, as I would love to hear what you think!_

_-xStopAndGo_


	4. Ready for Action

**_Konoha Public Access Television Chap_ter Four!**

_Author's Note: Here we go once more with Chapter Four! Sakura's in bad shape after Sasuke's scene with Ino, filming for Konoha Gladiators has begun, and everything seems to be going well. How long will this supposed peace last? Read Chapter Four and find out!_

_A continued thanks to our reviewers!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Ready for Action  
**

**_W-KTV Studios, 8:00 AM, only 6 hours until airtime....._**

_Shikamaru and Sasuke are the only two in the studio. They are working on minors edits to the shows._

Shikamaru: Sasuke! How's the editing coming?

Sasuke: Fine, just fine. What do you tihnk about this?

_Sasuke plays a small clip from All My Chakra._

Shikamaru: It's a bit too dark. Can you light it up a small amount?

Sasuke: Can do. Have you heard from Tenten or Kiba? I need that footage.

Shikamaru: I haven't heard from them! They better get back here soon or there'll be hell to pay.

Sasuke: I wish I didn't have to do all of this myself. You sure we can't get anyone else?

Shikamaru: They're all down at the warehouse, filming Konoha Gladiators.

* * *

**_At the Konoha Gladiators set....._**

_Lee, Choji, and Ino are getting geared up for the show. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Shino are readying the set, and preparing to film._

Naruto: So, who's gonna be the host?

Shino: Why not you, Naruto?

Sakura: That should be fine. You don't have any major parts anyway.

Naruto: Okay! I'll do the best I can.

Hinata: I b-bet you'll d-do great, N-Naruto.....

Naruto: Thanks Hinata. I needed that.

_Hinata turns away and blushes._

Neji: Hinata! I need your help over here! These lights don't hang themselves!

Hinata: Coming!

_Meanwhile, Lee and Choji are talking in the Men's Dressing Room. They are attempting to put on their safety harnesses.  
_

Lee: Ugh, I hate wearing these monkey suits.

Choji: I know what you mean, but we gotta do it for the show.

Lee: So what exactly will we be doing?

Choji: Well, there are three contestants, as well as three challenges.

Lee: Which are?

Choji: First, we have the Endurance Climb. The contestants will climb a rock wall as fast as possible. After 10 seconds, we start climbing. Our job is to prevent our respective people from making it to the top. We back off after 40 seconds have passed. The fastest contestant to the top wins.

Lee: That sounds like fun!

Choji: My favorite is the second one. We stand on top of a elevated structure, with a foam-ball gun. The contestants start out on the other side of the arena. They have to try and run toward the exit, which is right next to us. There are barriers along the way, which they can hide behind. If they get hit with a ball, they are disqualified. The person who made it the farthest or to the exit the fastest wins!

Lee: Geez, they don't get it easy do they?

Choji: We can't afford to let them win easily.

Lee: What, dare I ask, is the last event?

Choji: Oh, that's a fun one. We stand on top of a pillar 20 feet in the air. We and the contestants are given giant foam staffs. Our goal is to knock the other person off. They have to try the same with us. The contestant who lasted the longest or didn't get knocked off wins.

Lee: I bet this show will be popular.

Choji: Definitely.

_*Bang* *Bang* Someone is knocking on the door._

Ino: You guys done in there? We got a show to put on!

Lee: Almost! Give us a minute!

Choji: C'mon Lee, let's put on a show they won't soon forget!

* * *

_Back out on the set, they are preparing to start the show. Naruto changed into a nice black suit, and is reading his lines for the intro._

Naruto: "Hello fighting fans, and welcome to the ultimate challenge.....

Hinata: H-hey, N-naruto.

Naruto: Oh, hi Hinata! What do you think of the suit?

Hinata: It l-looks d-dashing.

Naruto: You think so? It's kinda tight.....

_Naruto pulls his collar out, trying to loosen it up._

Hinata: I-it's just that your tie's too tight. Here, l-let me fix that.

_Hinata walks up to Naruto, shaking, and loosens his tie._

Naruto: Oh, much better! Now I can actually breathe. Thanks Hinata!

Hinata: *Blushes* It's n-nothing.....

_Shino walks over to Naruto._

Shino: Alright, Naruto. We're ready for ya.

Naruto: On my way!

_Naruto rushes onto the set._

Shino: So Hinata? Getting cozy with Naruto?

Hinata: *Blushes* Well, uh, hehe, i-it's not what y-you think.....

Shino: Not to him. But what about you?

Hinata: *Turns Red*

Shino: That's what I thought. Well, when your ready, we need you on the stage. You're the announcer for the show.

Hinata: G-got it.

_Shino walks away. Hinata, embarrased, walks slowly toward the stage, thinking to herself._

_Hinata: Is Shino right? Does our friendship mean to Naruto as it does to me? Oh, Naruto.....

* * *

_

_**At the filming of Konoha Gladiators.....**_

Sakura: All set Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, I think so.

Shino: Roll speed, marker!

Neji: Good luck, man.

Naruto: Thanks.

Shino: Camera's rolling, aaaaand, ACTION!

Naruto: Hellooooooo fighting fans! Welcome to the ultimate challenge of strength, endurance, and skill! This, is, KONOHA GLADIATORS! I am your host, Naruto Uzumaki! Contestants have gathered from all over the country to participate in this great event! Let's meet them! For that, we go down to our floor announcer, Hinata Hyuga!

_The camera view switches to Hinata, stand on the set in front of the three contestants._

Hinata: Thanks, Naruto. I'm here with our three brave contestants! First, we have, all the way from Suna, Temari!

Temari: Hello.

Hinata: So, what brings you to Konoha Gladiators.

Temari: A few reasons, as well as 500 dollars.

Hinata: How do you think you're going to do today?

Temari: I'm gonna win, that's what I'm gonna do!

Hinata: Tough words from a tough contestant! Next up, hailing from Kumo, is Kuroda Makoto!

Kuroda: Hello! It's great to be here!

Hinata: What do you think of today's competition?

Kuroda: It will be tough, but I'm determined to win that prize money!

Hinata: He seems ready! Our last contestant, from right here in Konoha, is Ishimaru Shinichi!

Ishimaru: Hi!

Hinata: Are you ready to take on the challenge, Ishimaru?

Ishimaru: I'm ready for anything! Bring it on!

Hinata: Okay! Now that you've met our contestants, let's meet the Gladiators! First.....

* * *

**_W-KTV Studios, one hour until airtime!_**

_Shikamaru is pacing quickly around the studio. Sasuke is working with Naruto about editing the Konoha Gladiators footage. Everyone else is getting ready for the news broadcast._

Sasuke: Whoa! This is some intense stuff!

Naruto: You haven't seen anything yet! This is some great footage!

Sasuke: I'm thinking about some rock music in the background. What do you think?

Naruto: Sounds good to me. OOH! Watch this!

Sasuke: Ohhh, that looked painful!

Choji: It was! He hit me right in the face!

_Shikamaru walks over to Sasuke._

Shikamaru: Goddamnit! It's less than one hour 'till broadcast, and still no sign of Tenten or Kiba!

Sasuke: Still nothing? We NEED that footage!

_Suddenly, the Studio doors fly open, Tenten and Kiba rush through the door towards Shikamaru._

Shikamaru: It's about fricken time you showed up! Where's that footage?

Tenten: Yeah.....about that.....

Kiba: We got a problem.....

Shikamaru: What?

Kiba: We were filming the show, and I was getting the dog to act possessed to try and convince the owner it was a demon dog.

Tenten: Well, it worked. A little too well.

Shikamaru: .....like how.

Kiba: Turns out the lady was an avid believer in the occult.....and she, well.....

Tenten: She gave the dog an exorcism.

Shikamaru: Your kidding me.

Tenten: We told her we were lying about her dog, to try and stop her. She then called the cops on us.

Kiba: They put us in the slammer all night.

Shikamaru: Are you guys okay?

Tenten: We're fine, but the bigger problem is the show!

Kiba: We have no footage at all! They confiscated the tape as evidence!

Shikamaru: CRAP! We only got 1 hour until broadcast time! We need something to fill up that empty space!

Sasuke: How are we going to film? We have shows to run!

Shikamaru: Damnit!

Sakura: We need to think of a show, quick!

Naruto: Okay people, we have to think! It needs to be a half-hour long.

Neji: I'm turning up blank.

Lee: Me too.

Hinata: We have t-to think of something.

Shikamaru: Do we have enough footage of Konoha Gladiators to extend it to an hour?

Shino: We're 20 minutes short, including commercials.

Shikamaru: Well we can't show nothing for 30 minutes!

Sakura: We could delay the start of the airtime until 3.

Tenten: All the fliers say it starts at 2! If we don't deliver, people would lose faith in the station.

Naruto: What about something about us? Something simple.....

Sasuke: .....like a documentary?

Naruto: No, more exciting. Like a contest of sorts.

Shikamaru: A contest starring the crew? Interesting.....

Naruto: We'd need a prize for the winner.

Neji: Or just a reason not to lose.

Choji: Maybe a sport?

Ino: What if we had to do stupid, crazy challenges, and the losers had to do something embarrassing!

Shikamaru: It's the best shot we've got! The Pet Psycho was supposed to air at 4:30. You guys have until then to get about 25 minutes worth of crazy stunts and challenges. Take whoever is available, because some people are on the News show, and others have to help me with the broadcast.

Neji: Okay! We only got a few hours to do this! Let's go!

All: LET'S GO!

* * *

_Time is not on their side, as a terrible dog-exorcism has placed a blank spot in the schedule! Will the crew pull through and get the footage in time? Or will ratings plummet as people sit with nothing to watch? This chapter was a blast to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Chapter Five is on the way, so PLEASE review! I'd love to hear what you think!_

_-xStopAndGo  
_


	5. WKTV is Live!

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Five!**

_Author's Note: Keep the story alive with Chapter Five! Things have come a long way since the beginning, and as broadcast time draws near, the crew is in BIG trouble. A huge blank spot in their schedule has arrived, and with legal action being taken against Kiba, the footage is nowhere to be seen! With a rickety show idea, can the available personnel scrummage together 30 minutes of footage? All that and MORE in Chapter Five!_

_BTW: 80 Visitors and 6 Reviews! I'm happy!

* * *

_**Chapter Five: W-KTV is Live!  
**

**_W-KTV Studios, 10 minutes to broadcast....._**

_Everyone is rushing around the Studio madly. Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Sakura are getting set for the Konoha Action News live broadcast. Neji and Tenten were dressed in blue suits.  
_

Tenten: Quick, where's the script?

Neji: Here you go. You can always look at the teleprompter while we're airing.

Tenten: I know, but I'll feel better if I can memorize them beforehand.

Neji: Good idea. Shino, Sakura, you guys almost ready?

_Shino was clad in a brown business suit (You could actually see his face! (And he wasn't exactly bad looking.)), while Sakura wore a light blue one._

Sakura: *Gulp* I'm kinda nervous.

Shino: Don't worry, it's easy. Just read what your supposed to, than add your own little flare. You'll be fine.

_Shino puts a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder._

Sakura: Thanks, I needed that. I'm still kinda nervous though.

Shino: Just don't put too much thought into it. Just remember, have fun!

Sakura: .....I will. *Smiles*

Shikamaru: ONLY 5 MINUTES TO LIVE BROADCAST PEOPLE!

_Shikamaru, holding an old-fashioned microphone, yells to the whole studio._

Shikamaru: Sasuke, the animations all set?

_Sasuke was working hard at the computer monitor, putting final touches on._

Sasuke: You bet. We're ready to air.

Shikamaru: Is Naruto in position? OR should I say _positions_?

Sasuke: *Presses button on earpiece* Naruto, do you read?

Naruto A: I'm at the Konoha Gladiators set, Over!

Naruto B: Ready over at Tsunade's Office, Over!

Naruto C: Check at the Community Center, Over!

Sasuke: They're all clear, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Perfect. Where's the real Naruto?

Naruto: Right over here!

_Shikamaru turns around to see Naruto in a lawn-chair, sipping from a bottle of soda._

Shikamaru: Now's no time to be relaxing! If you're free, go help get the footage for the replacement show.

Naruto: Fine. *Grumbles*

Shikamaru: Only 2 minutes to air time! Let's get ready people!

_Neji and Tenten sit down at the fancy Newsdesk._

Neji: Nice desk.

Tenten: It's cozy!

Shikamaru: Get ready to go guys, we have the teleprompter all set.

_Sakura's still stressed about her script._

Sakura: I hope I do alright.....

Shino: Trust me, I think you'll do great.

Sakura: Thanks, that really means a lot.

Shino: No problem. *Smiles*

Sakura: *Blushes*

_Sakura: SHINO?!? I'M CRUSHING ON SHINO? HE'S THAT CREEPY BUG GUY! But just then, he seemed so.....caring. Sasuke's never like that....._

Shikamaru: Okay, 1 minute! ONE MINUTE! Places people!

Sasuke: Ready everyone?

Neji: All set!

Tenten: Ready!

Shino: Good to go!

Sakura: What they said!

Sasuke: We're all ready to go Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Then let's do this thing! 10! 9! 8!

Neji/Tenten: 7! 6! 5!

Shino/Sakura: 4! 3! 2!

Sasuke: One.

Shikamaru: ACTION!

* * *

**_Backstage at W-KTV, attempting to film the new filler show....._**

Kiba: Okay, let's get this done already!

Naruto: What are we supposed to be doing?

Choji: We have to come up with that.

Hinata: Some t-type of contest.

Ino: And a punishment for loss.

Lee: We don't even have a name yet!

Kiba: WE'LL SETTLE THAT LATER! For now let's actually film something!

Choji: .....office chair joust?

Ino: What the hell is an office chair joust?

Choji: You know, when you take two people, put them on a rolling chair and push them down opposite sides of the hall, like jousting.

Lee: I know what you're talking about! You cover them in pillows so they don't get hurt, and you give them yardsticks as weapons.

Ino: .....that is SO stupid!

Kiba: I'd watch that!

Naruto: Me too!

Hinata: S-sounds like f-fun.

Ino: Hinata, you too?

Hinata: Seems like a g-good time. I'll d-do it.

Kiba: So will I!

Choji: Well, we have one idea, but we can't have 30 minutes of just that!

Kiba: You're right. What else can we throw in there?

Naruto: What if we make it a series of challenges?

Kiba: But what else can we do?

Lee: How about we make a bowling ball out of duct tape, and knock down paper towel rolls for pins?

Ino: Now THAT'S a much better idea.

Choji: That's two. Anything else you guys?

Hinata: I can't think of anything.

Kiba: Me either.

Ino: How about.....no, nevermind.

Lee: What if we, you know, get the thing, and the place.....

Naruto: How about TrashketBall?

Hinata: What?

Naruto: It's basketball, except you shoor from a chair, into a wastebasket.

Choji: That seems too easy.

Naruto: Yeah, you're right.

Kiba: C'mon, we need at least ONE more idea!

Ino: We could get one of those inflatable beach balls and play Volleyball.

Lee: But how do we make it more interesting?

Ino: What if the whole studio was fair game? The ball could be hit anywhere as long as it's in the opponent's direction!

Choji: That seems kind of dangerous.

Naruto: .....and boring.

Ino: *HMPH*

Naruto: We need something edgier. In fact, we should ditch the bowling too.

Kiba: No, I like the bowling idea! But we need to make it more exciting.

Choji: We could put someone on a skateboard with a helmet and roll them into barrels!

Lee: Human Bowling!

Kiba: Now THAT'S bowling.

Hinata: We still n-need one m-more.....

Naruto: .....hey Lee, do they have any extra foam-shooters form the Gladiators set?

Lee: Sure, I could get a couple. Why?

Naruto: What if we dipped the foam balls in paint then had a paint war?

Ino: That would be SO messy though!

Naruto: Cleaning is irrelevant, what matters is it's a brilliant idea!

Kiba: If we isolate it to one room, it shouldn't be too bad.

Choji: That sounds like a good idea, as long as we keep it simple.

Kiba: We got our ideas! All we need to do now is film!

Lee: And think of a name.

Kiba: Oh yeah. Hmm.....what about.....

Choji: Duel or Die?

Naruto: WKTV Wars?

Hinata: Studio Shenanigans?

Ino: Backstage Triathlon?

Lee: I like that one!

Naruto: Me too.

Kiba: Then it's settled. 'Backstage Triathlon' it is!

Ino: But what about the losers? What happens to them?

Choji: We should duct tape them to the wall and throw stuff at them.

Lee: Sounds good to me.

Kiba: Same here!

Naruto: Well, let's get filming! We only got 2 hours!

Hinata: Let's do this!

All: Woo!

* * *

_**Back on the set, Konoha Action News is almost done.....**_

Tenten: .....ANBU report that the hostages were released without harm.

Neji: 10 ninja were sent in to rescue the hostages, and none were injured or killed. That's what I call a job well done.

Tenten: I couldn't agree more.

_Sakura, who is the weather forecaster, is nervous about going on camera._

_Sakura: Ohh.....it's almost my turn! I'm so scared, what if I screw up! I'll be a laughing stock on live television! *Sigh* Just relax, Sakura. You can do this. It's only a taping.....a live taping.....in front of people at home....._

Tenten: And now, we turn to our meteorologist, Sakura Haruno.

_Sakura: Okay, I'm up! You can do this, Sakura._

_Sakura quickly glance over to the side, to see Shino watching. He gave her a gentle smile, at which Sakura blushed._

_Sakura: .....I can do this._

Sakura: Thanks, Tenten. It does appear we have some trouble ahead.

_She point to the upper left corner of the green-screen, which to the audience had a map on it._

Sakura: As you can see, a low pressure system is moving towards Konoha. I guess that means.....uh.....

_Sakura: Crap! I forgot my lines.....oh yeah, the teleprompter!!!_

_She glanced at the teleprompter._

Sakura: .....a.....uh, l-large snowstorm is going to appear in Konoha's future. We speculate.....that the storm will arrive.....T-Tuesday night, can continue until early Wednesday m-morning.

_Sakura: *Whew* That was close....._

Sakura: Let's go back to our Newsdesk. Neji?

Neji: Thank you, Sakura. Early this morning, the Sunakagure was seen.....

_Sakura rushes off the set._

_Sakura: Ohh!!! I made a fool of myself! This is horrible!_

_Shino walks over to Sakura._

Shino: Hey, you did great!

Sakura: But I forgot my lines and I stuttered and I made a fool of myself and, and.....

Shino: Sakura! You did fine! You didn't look like a fool, you couldn't tell you were stuttering, and everyone forgot their lines!

Sakura: .....really?

Shino: You think I could remember that whole story about that football player Eyeshield 21? I had to look at the screen only 2 seconds in!

Sakura: Well.....that makes me feel a little better.

Shino: Glad I could help.

Sakura: Well, I'm gonna get out of this damn suit.

_Sakura walks away to the dressing rooms. Shikamaru walks over to Shino._

Shikamaru: Hey, stud. Looks like Sakura's taken a liking to you.

Shino: I hope not. I'm just being friendly. I don't like her THAT way.....

Shikamaru: Well, you'd better let her down easy. The last thing we need is her leaving the show.

Shino: But how do I pull that off?

Shikamaru: You're gonna have to figure that out on your own, man.

Shino: Great.....

Shikamaru: Well, judging from how nervous she was on this show, there's no way she can pull off the Sakura After Dark.

Shino: Is Hinata going to take her place?

Shikamaru: She's going to have to. I'll leave you to break the news to Sakura!

Shino: WHAT?!?

Shikamaru: You'll do fine! *Smiles* Gotta go set up for Ladie's Table Talk!

_Shikamaru runs away._

Shino: DAMNIT, YOU GET BACK HERE! .....shit.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, backstage.....**_

Naruto: Go Hinata Go!

Ino: You got this, take him down!

_*CRASH*_

Hinata: I got a strike!

_The people backstage were filming the Human Bowling segment. So far it's about a dead tie between Kiba and Hinata._

Lee: Don't listen to 'em Kiba. It's all you!

Choji: Get that strike!

Kiba: Here I go!!!

_Kiba runs down the hall and jumps on the skateboard, until.....*CRASH*_

Choji: STEEEEEEERIKE!!!

Ino: It's all tied up! You gotta make this strike for the win!

Naruto: You can do it Hinata!

Hinata: Okay.....LET'S GO!!!!!

_Hinata rushes down the hall in blazing speed and jumps on the board. She steers slightly to the left.....*CRASH*_

Lee: HA! She only got 9!

Naruto: No wait, look!

_The last barrel was teetering back and forth....._

Ino: Fall! Fall!

Kiba: STAY THERE!

_.....*CLUNK*_

Hinata/Naruto/Ino: WOO HOO!

Lee: Darnit.....

Kiba: I WAS SO CLOSE!

Choji: Aw man!

Naruto: Hinata wins Human Bowling! It's tied 1 - 1, as Kiba won the Office Chair Joust.

Ino: Which means we go to the tiebreaker.....

All: PAINTBALL FIGHT!

_Kiba and Hinata are escorted to a large empty room backstage._

Lee: Okay guys! Here's your foam-guns. The balls are in the room.

Ino: Just pick up the balls of your color, red for Kiba, blue for Hinata, load 'em up and fire away!

Naruto: After 5 minutes we'll signal the stop, then whoever is least covered in their opponent's paint wins!

Choji: Alright Kiba, show her what you got!

Naruto: Give 'em hell Hinata!

Hinata: I'll try, N-Naruto.....

_Kiba and Hinata walk into the room. Ino shouts from the outside._

Ino: Okay, you guys ready?

Kiba: You're going down, princess.

Hinata: In your dreams, mutt.

Ino: THREE! TWO! ONE!

All: GO!

* * *

_As filming for the first ever news broadcast comes to a close, Sakura realizes she's developing feelings for Shino! Unfortunately, Shino doesn't want the admiration. And worse yet, it's up to HIM to tell her that she can't be the star of her biggest show! How will things work out between the two? Will the filler episode be a success? Will W-KTV get enough viewers? Will I run out of questions to ponder before the next chapter? If you count that last one, then YES! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading this latest chapter, which was my longest chapter yet!  
_

_-xStopAndGo  
_


	6. Replaced

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Six!**

_Author's Note: You ready for more? Chapter Six is here! I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far, I'm having a blast writing it! Konoha Action News has just finished broadcasting, and the rest of the line-up has yet to come. Will Shikamaru approve what was filmed for the filler? How will Shino break the bad news to Sakura? Keep your eyes on the tiny print, as Chapter Six is coming your way!_

_BIG THANKS to all reviewers! **DemonicLorelli**__ and **NewMoonBloodTears, **thanks for the comments on my writing style. I know it's a bit odd, but according to you two, I'm doing something right!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Replaced**

**_W-KTV Studios, still the first day....._**

_All My Chakra is currently running on the station. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata are reviewing the Backstage Triathlon footage.  
_

Shikamaru: Rewind the tape! Play that part again!

Sasuke: Okay.

_The monitor shows Kiba getting hit in the groin with a foam paintball._

Kiba: .....it's not that funny.

Hinata: *Tee Hee*

Shikamaru: Now play it in slow motion!

Sasuke: *Laughs* Okay!

Kiba: Seriously, you guys, come on.

Shikamaru: THIS is television! We're definitely showing this!

Sasuke: We could have instant replays during the show! It's genius!

Kiba: .....seriously.....

Hinata: OOH! Watch this part!

_In the monitor, Kiba fell on the ground and Hinata is shooting him in the face while he is on the ground._

All (Except Kiba): HAHAHAHAHA!

Kiba: I couldn't see! That should be penalty!

Shikamaru: C'mon Kiba, be a good sport. It's just a game.

Kiba: I KNOW! Geez.....

Hinata: Don't take it s-so hard, Kiba.

Kiba: I'M NOT! WHAT IS THIS, ANNOY KIBA DAY? I'm going to work on the set!

_Kiba angrily walks away._

Hinata: *Sniff* I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. *Pout*

Shikamaru: Don't worry, Hinata. He's very competitive. Don't let him get to you.

Sasuke: In fact, we need you to do something important.

Hinata: Really? L-Like what?

Shikamaru: Well, we were wondering if you wanted to star in your own show!

Hinata: Wow! That would be great!

Shikamaru: I'm glad your interested. But, it's, well.....

Hinata: Well what? What's wrong?

Shikamaru: Well, you see.....

* * *

_**Backstage, everyone is taking some rest and relaxation.....**_

Naruto: Man, running a TV station is hard work.

Tenten: We can't let Konoha get repossessed though.

Lee: Speaking of which, does anyone know how many people watch the news?

Ino: I got the print out of the viewers. Let's see here.....

Choji: We need 500 per day, right?

Ino: For people watching the news.....we have 64 hour-long views.

Neji: That's not bad. It's only the first show anyways.

Naruto: We can easily get 500 by the end of today!

_While everyone continues talking about the ratings, Shino and Sakura remain quiet. They think to themselves....._

_Shino: Damnit! I have to tell her she's not the front-liner anymore. But it might cause her to leave the station..... I need to go talk to her.  
_

_Sakura: Of all people, I crush on Shino. He so creepy! But, he also seems like a nice guy..... I need to go talk to him._

_Sakura slowly gets up from her chair, and she walk out of the room. Shino follows shortly after._

Neji: Where do you think they're headed off to?

Naruto: I don't know.....smells fishy to me.

Ino: We should totally go spy on them!

Choji: Nah, we should leave them to their business.

Ino: Well, you're no fun.

Lee: How would you like it if people stuck their noses in your personal life?

Ino: .....true.

_Sakura walks into a small corridor. She turns around and sees Shino._

Sakura: Hey.....

Shino: Hi.....

_The two stand in silence for a long time. Finally....._

Sakura: Listen, I don't know about you, but.....I think I, well.....

Shino: What?

Sakura: .....it's just that.....you were so.....caring.

Shino: Oh.....well, thank you.

Sakura: .....and, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?

_Shino stood frozen._

_Shino: CRAP! She asked me out! I don't like her that way.....but I don't want to crush her....._

_Sakura, not hearing a response from Shino, starts to sulk._

Shino: .....sure. I'd love to.

Sakura: Really? That's great! How about that stir-fry place on Main Street, tomorrow at 9?

Shino: Sounds nice. We'll go from the studio.

Sakura: Okay! I'll be done with my After Dark Show at 9, so it's perfect!

Shino: Oh, yeah, the After Dark show.

_As Sakura walks by Shino to leave, she plants a kiss on his cheek._

Sakura: I can't wait. *Smiles*

_Sakura walks back to the room backstage._

Shino: .....crap. I better go tell Shikamaru.....

* * *

**_Back in the main Studio....._**

_Shikamaru just got finished explaining Hinata's new show to her._

Hinata: .....WHAT?!?

Sasuke: We know it's a bit much, but we need someone to do it.

Hinata: But, I'll be seen by everyone watching!

Shikamaru: Hinata, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. But you would be great! All you have to do is answer a call or two, and just lay there. That's all!

Hinata: But my job is to set up lighting.....

Shikamaru: You could be the star of your own show!

Hinata: But, I don't think I could go up there! I'm too shy.....

Sasuke: Just don't think about anyone watching.

Hinata: Are you sure you can't get Sakura, or Ino to do it?

Shikamaru: Sakura's too nervous to be a TV persona, and Ino doesn't fit into the clothes.

Hinata: .....I don't know.....

Sasuke: Excuse us for a second, Hinata.

_Sasuke pull Shikamaru over to the side. They start whispering.....  
_

_Sasuke: Shikamaru! She's not gonna crack! We're out of options!_

_Shikamaru: Don't worry, she'll do it. We just gotta encourage her a little. We'll just use her one weakness._

_Sasuke: Naruto?_

_Shikamaru: Exactly! Go get him._

_Sasuke runs backstage and gets Naruto. They both run back to Shikamaru._

_Naruto: What's up?_

_Shikamaru: We need you help us for a moment._

_Sasuke: Hinata isn't going to do the After Dark show._

_Naruto: She isn't? What about Sakura?_

_Shikamaru: She's way too nervous and jittery on stage. Hinata, however. She's great on TV!_

_Sasuke: Did you see that Konoha Gladiators footage? She was an entirely different person._

_Shikamaru: We need you to talk to her, try and get her to do the show._

_Naruto: Why me?_

_Sasuke: JUST DO IT._

_Sasuke pushes Naruto over to Hinata._

Naruto: Oh, hey Hinata.

Hinata: *Startled* Oh, hi N-Naruto.

Naruto: I heard you were going to do that late night show.

Hinata: *Blushes* Oh, yeah, well, about that.....

Naruto: I bet you would do great!

Hinata: .....really?

Naruto: Sure! I think you could do 100 times better than Sakura.

Hinata: You m-mean it?

Naruto: Of course I do! Don't be nervous, it's only a TV show.

Hinata: O-okay.....I'll try my best.

Naruto: That's the spirit. Well, I gotta go. Can't wait to see you on the show!

Hinata: Yeah.....

_Naruto walks to the backstage, and Hinata walks to the dressing rooms. Shikamaru and Sasuke, watching from a distance, whisper to each other._

_Shikamaru: Hook, line, and sinker._

_Sasuke: We got our star._

_Suddenly, Shino walks up to Shikamaru._

Shino: Hey.....

Shikamaru: Shino! Just the man I needed to see!

Sasuke: What's the Sakura situation? You let her down easy?

Shino: Actually.....we're going out tomorrow night.

Sasuke/Shikamaru: WHAT?!?

Shikamaru: But I thought you didn't like her!

Shino: I don't! But, I didn't have the heart to tell her, and when she asked me out.....you should have seen her! If I had said no she would be heartbroken! You have to understand!

Shikamaru: DAMNIT! If Sakura does the show, we'll be screwed! She's too nervous on stage!

Sasuke: Hey, don't lose faith in her yet.

Shikamaru: But we just got Hinata on the show! We can't have them both!

Sasuke: You're right.

Shikamaru: There's gotta be a way she won't do it. She just needs a reason not to.....

_Shikamaru and Sasuke both look at Shino._

Shino: .....what?

Shikamaru: You're going out with her! We can use that.

Shino: Use that HOW?

Shikamaru: If you can convince her to not do the show because 'it would upset you' or something like that.....

Shino: No, no. Nononono. You're asking me to use Sakura's feeling for your own personal gain!

Sasuke: Sakura will be fine. The network is most important right now.

Shino: Is that all she is to you? An actor? A prop?!?

Shikamaru: Look, Shino, if she leaves, we lose a big chunk of the network. We lose our meteorologist, a spot on All My Chakra.....

Shino: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NETWORK!

_The three stand silent at Shino's outburst._

Shikamaru: .....fine. Have it your way. But if we fail, and Konoha is repossessed, think of whose fault it is. Yours.

_Shikamaru and Sasuke begin walkng toward the backstage._

Shino: .....wait.

_Shikamaru stops, wearing a sly grin._

Shikamaru: Yes?

Shino: If I could get Sakura to be confident on stage, could she stay?

Shikamaru: Yes, fine, fine. But the first MOMENT I hear a stutter on that set, she's off.

_Shikamaru and Sasuke walk away._

Shino: .....those bastards.

* * *

_And so, the battle for Sakura's future begins! Can Shino get Sakura out of her stage fright? Or will she be crushed and leave the network? Can Shino let Sakura down easy, or will he stay with her? Will W-KTV get the views needed? Find out in the next chapter of Konoha Public Access Television!_

_This is shaping up to be quite the tale! I even had to change the story's type from Humor/General to Humor/Drama! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear all of your questions and comments! Please? :D_

_P.S. Please don't send me show ideas._

_-xStopAndGo  
_


	7. Feeling Tipsy

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Seven!**

_Author's Note: Here we are again, getting ready for the big 'ol Chapter Seven. Looks like we got quite the situation on our hands down at W-KTV. Shino whom has no feelings for Sakura, is now going out with her, and he has to try and get her ready for the show! People backstage are worried that they won't get enough ratings. Are they right? Let's find out in the latest installment of Konoha Public Access Television!_

_**DemonicLorelli**, to answer your questions, the main idea for the story is to be an interesting tale of the ups and downs of running a TV station. Exploitation, tempers flaring, love and love lost, all the good stuff. Secondly, if I told you what the pairings are, that wouldn't leave much to the imagination now would it?_

_Now back to the action with Chapter Seven!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Feeling Tipsy  
**

**_W-KTV Studios, preparing to film Ladie's Table Talk....._**

_The set is pretty much all done, due to Kiba's outburst, he's been working on it for an hour._

Kiba: .....and this goes here.....and then this.....where DOES this thing go?

Shikamaru: Hey, Kiba!

_Kiba turns around, glaring at Shikamaru._

Kiba: What do you want?

Shikamaru: Just wanted to say you're doing a great job on the set.

Kiba: Thanks, now leave. I'm not done yet.

Shikamaru: You sure you don't want some help?

Kiba: I said you can leave.

Shikamaru: Fine.

_Shikamaru turns to leave, and Kiba returns to working on the set. Shikamaru thinks....._

_Shikamaru: Man, what a douche._

_Suddenly, Sasuke comes running up to Shikamaru._

Sasuke: Shikamaru, we're all done outfitting the girls for Ladie's Table Talk.

Shikamaru: Perfect! Kiba's just about got the set finished.

Sasuke: That's good, but we MAY have an issue.

Shikamaru: Oh, what now?

Sasuke: It's Shino again. With all this happening, I'm not sure he can take the stage for Late Night with Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru: Crap, you're right. Who can we get to replace him?

Sasuke: I was thinking Naruto. His.....how should I put it.....'mild ADD' should be good for a late night show.

Shikamaru: Sounds good. They're both in the back, go break it to 'em.

Sasuke: But, won't Shino be a little upset?

Shikamaru: We can stand losing Shino. We only have, what, 4 girls? We got like 8 guys. We can manage. Besides, Shino crossed me. You don't cross me without there being hell to pay.

Sasuke: Very well.

_Sasuke turns toward the backstage and walks away.

* * *

_

_**Backstage, the guys are just relaxing.....**_

Naruto: Man, did you see Sakura out there? She was SMOKIN'.

Neji: I heard that.

Choji: What about Hinata, huh? Right? Right?

Lee: Yeah, Hinata was strutting her stuff.

Shino: I don't see why YOU don't notice Hinata more, Naruto.

Naruto: .....*Psh* I don't know what you mean.

Neji: Seriously, Naruto, it's been way too long. When you gonna make your move on her?

Naruto: What move? I don't like her like that!

Choji: If you won't make a move, then I might as well!

Naruto: .....

Everyone Else: HAHAHAHAHA!

_Sasuke walks into the backroom._

Naruto: Sasuke! Just in time! Cop a squat, have a drink. Relax a little!

Neji: You've been working like a dog for three days man.

Sasuke: I can't stop, I got stuff to do.....

Lee: It can wait! C'mon, relax!

Sasuke: Well, I guess for a little bit.

Choji: That's the spirit!

Shino: Here, have some soda.

_Shino throws a bottle of root beer towards Sasuke._

Sasuke: Thanks, man. *Glug Glug Glug*

_Shino slowly leans over to Neji._

_Shino: Dude, I spiked his drink!_

_Neji: Really? Oh man, this is gonna be funny._

_Shino: I know, right? Pass it on.

* * *

_

_**Backstage, about 45 minutes later.....**_

_Sasuke is completely smashed. He's talking with a slurr and making an idiot out of himself._

Sasuke: Hey, *Hic* you, you.....what do ya call 'em.....people! Yeah *Hic*, what'sh the matta with you guysh.....live a little..... *Hic*

Naruto: Man, he's completely out of his mind. I wish I had a camera!

Lee: Got you covered!

_Lee is holding the video camera from the studio._

Sasuke: Huh.....whashat you got there? *Hic* Ish that one o' dem shpy recordin' devices? Give it *Hic* 'ere!

_Sasuke grabs the camera, turns it on, and points it at himself._

Sasuke: Hey, shpy people *Hic*, I'm Sasuke.....and I'm gonna shing *Hic* a little shong for ya......

Choji: Oh, this is too rich! Too bad all the girls are out doing the show right now.

Sasuke: IIIIIIII'M SAILIIIIIIING AWAAAAAAY! SET AN OPEN COURSE FOR THE VIRGIN SEA!!!!

* * *

**_Out on the set, Ladie's Table Talk is being filmed live....._**

Ino: .....and what do you think about Tokio Hotel?

Tenten: OHMYGOD they are SO cute!

Hinata: I love their hair!

Sakura: The singer is soooooo hot!

_Shikamaru is the one filming, bored out of his mind._

_Shikamaru: .....please, kill me now. If I hear another squeal I'm gonna....._

Girls: *SQUEE*

_Shikamaru: .....I hate this job sometimes....._

_Shikamaru takes a look at the viewers total._

_Shikamaru: I can't freakin' believe it. This show alone is getting 100 views. Women.....what a drag._

_Suddenly, the studio door opens, Shikamaru looks to see who it is._

Yukie: Hello?

Shikamaru: Oh, hello there! You must be Yukie Fujikaze.

Yukie: Yes, I'm here for the late night show.

Shikamaru: Of course, that'll be starting shortly, if you look over there, that's where the make up is. Get yourself however you want, and meet me back out here.

* * *

_**Backstage.....**_

Sasuke: COME SAIL AWAY, COME SAIL AWAY WITH MEEEEEE!

All: *Applause and Cheers*

Sasuke: Thank you ladies and gentlemen *Hic*.....now, if you don't mind, I have to get going......*Hic*

_Sasuke tosses the camera to Lee, and leaves the room._

Shino: Oh man that was great!

Neji: And it's all on camera!

Naruto: Let's save this footage for when we really need it.

Choji: Sounds good. Don't tell ANYONE we have this until the time is right.

All: Agreed.

Shino: Well, I better get going too. Late Night with.....me.....is starting soon.

Naruto: Good luck, man.

Lee: Give 'em hell!

Shino: Will do!

_Shino walks out of the room. At the same time, Ladie's Table Talk just ended._

Ino: Great show girls!

Hinata: That was so much fun!

Tenten: We got so many ratings!

Sakura: I can't wait to do that again!

_As Shino walks by the ladies in the hall, Sakura gives him a wink. Shino turns around and pull Sakura away from the girls._

Sakura: Yes?

Shino: Listen, I just want to say, you were great up there. I'm sure you will do fine on Sakura After Dark.

Sakura: Oh yeah, that.....I'm kinda nervous.....

_Shino: Crap._

Shino: Don't be! Just know that you'll do great.

Sakura: Did you see those clothes they want me to wear?!? So provocative.....

Shino: .....I think you'll look nice in them.

Sakura: Really? That makes me feel much better!

_Sakura gives Shino a hug._

Sakura: You've helped me so much today. If only I could repay you somehow.....

Shino: Just do the After Dark show as best you can. That'll be payment enough.

Sakura: *Smiles* Thanks.

_Sakura walks to the back room._

Shino: Now that THAT is taken care of.....

_Shino walks to the dressing room, suits up for the show, and meets Shikamaru out on the set.

* * *

_

_**Out on the set.....**_

_Shikamaru is getting ready for the show to start._

Shino: Alright, I'm ready to go.

Shikamaru: Huh.....what're you doing here?

Shino: I'm ready for the show. You know, Late Night with Shino Aburame?

Shikamaru: Oh, right, of course.....

_Shikamaru sees Sasuke stumbling around the studio._

Shikamaru: Excuse me a second.

_Shikamaru runs over to Sasuke and grabs him. He whispers....._

_Shikamaru: WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?_

_Sasuke: Wha???_

_Shikamaru: You were supposed to tell Shino he's being replaced by Naruto!_

_Sasuke: Hey, buddy.....I don't hafta take CRAP from you....._

_Sasuke is still clearly wasted._

_Shikamaru: What the hell are you talking about? What's the matter with you?_

_Sasuke: What'sh the matta with YOU? HAHAHA!_

_Shikamaru: Are you high or something?!? We have to do this show!_

_Sasuke: *Hic*_

_Shikamaru: DAMNIT. I guess we have to keep Shino._

_Shikamaru runs back over to Shino._

Shikamaru: Sorry about that. Get on stage, Kiba already finished setting up. We're starting immediately.

Shino: Okay. Where's the script?

Shikamaru: Oh, right he.....hmmm.....

_Shikamaru comes up with an idea._

Shikamaru: Script? What script? This is an improv show!

Shino: WHAT?!? I can't do improv! I need something to go on!

Shikamaru: Well, sorry, I got nothing for ya.

Shino: Crap, crap, CRAP.

Shikamaru: Just get up there! Do the best you can, we have to film SOMETHING.

Shino: Oh this is bad.....

_Shino walks onto the stage. Shikamaru thinks to himself....._

_Shikamaru: Heh, take that, asshole. This is what you get for crossing me. Once you fail, you'll have to give the position to someone else._

Shino: *Talking to himself* Okay, you can do this, it's not that bad.....

_Shino looks around frantically, looking for anything to go on for lines. Suddenly, he sees Sakura, watching from the sides. She gives him a smile and waves at him._

Shino: .....I can do this.

Shikamaru: OKAY, we're going live in 3! 2! 1! ACTION!

* * *

_Shikamaru's manipulative ways are starting to have an effect on the studio. Shino, with nothing to go on, has to use Sakura's confidence in him he did for her in order to pull off the show. Sasuke's wasted, making a fool of himself, and now the crew has embarrasing footage of him. Will they use the footage against him? Will Shino succeed in the show? Will Sakura maintain enough confidence to do HER show?_

_Quite the story this is turning out to be! PLEASE REVIEW! Nothing makes me want to write more than knowing that people read my stories._

_-xStopAndGo  
_


	8. Last Resort

**Konoha Public Access Television Chapter Eight!**

_Author's Note: You don't have to wait, 'cuz it's chapter eight! Shino seemed like he was in a tight spot. Shikamaru put him in the hot seat by forcing him to improv the bulk of his lines! Running off of Sakura's confindence only, Shino has to attempt to force himself through. Meanwhile, the backstage crew now has incriminating footage of a hammered Sasuke. Blackmail, anyone? Kiba's still down about his tragic loss. Will that have any impact on anything?  
_

_Glue your butt to the seat and eyes on the screen, because it's Chapter Eight!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Last Resort  
**

**_Backstage, at the WKTV Studios....._**

_Shikamaru paces around the halls. Sasuke comes stumbling out of the bathroom and down the hall towards him._

Shikamaru: SASUKE! What the hell has been going on around here?

Sasuke: Ugh.....I'm not sure.....I feel so.....dizzy......

Shikamaru: Well you have to pull yourself together! We have a major problem on our hands.

Sasuke: .....like what?

Shikamaru: It's Shino. His little acts of rebellion aren't helping us in the least.

Sasuke: So? Didn't you set him up to fail on the show tonight?

Shikamaru: I did! But take a look at this.

_Shikamaru guides Sasuke to the main area, where the show is being filmed. Shino is putting on a great show, complete with smart interviews, dirty jokes, and even phone calls from home.  
_

Sasuke: He's a good improv actor.

Shikamaru: More than just good. He's pumped up our rating to 416!

Sasuke: Then what's the problem? He's great on T.V., he gets us ratings, so what's the big deal?

Shikamaru: Shino is the only person on this station who doesn't listen to what I say.

_Shikamaru glances out to the main set._

Shikamaru: His defiance keeps getting in the way of my changes. He doesn't run this station, I DO.

_Shikamaru slams his fist against the wall._

Shikamaru: He'll see. I just need an idea. Someone who.....

_Something clicked in Shikamaru's mind._

Shikamaru: That's it.....it's perfect!

_Shikamaru quickly leaves the studio._

Sasuke: *Sigh* .....ow.....my head.....

* * *

**_A few minutes later, out on the set....._**

_The show is now over. Yukie Fujikaze leaves the building, leaving Shino alone in the main area._

Shino: *Whew* That was tough. Maybe I should ask for a script next time.....

_Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sakura walking toward him._

Shino: Oh, hey. I guess I owe you thanks now.

Sakura: Why? I didn't.....

Shino: If you weren't watching, I probably wouldn't have been able to think of any lines, or even stay on stage.

Sakura: .....I made you think of all those dirty jokes?

Shino: WHAT?!? No, that's, uh, not what I, heh.....

Sakura: *Teehee* You're so cute when you're flustered.

Shino: Heh.....

Sakura: So, we still on for tonight?

Shino: Uh.....yeah! Of course. Can't wait.

_Sakura gives Shino a smile and a hug. She whispers in his ear....._

_Sakura: Neither can I._

_Sakura stops hugging him and runs over to Lee, who is just walking out onto the set._

Lee: There you are! We need to set up for the After Dark show.

Sakura: Let's go get the furniture,

_Sakura walks away with Lee, glancing back at Shino, smiling. She then walks away._

Shino: .....wow. Well, I'm done for the night. I guess I'll just chill backstage.

_Shino begins walking backstage, when suddenly he hears loud screams and yells coming from the hallway._

Shino: WHAT?!?!

_Shino runs to the hallway, where he sees something truly.....awesome._

Naruto: Bring it on!

Neji: There can be only one!

_Naruto and Neji are both positioned on rolling chairs, clad in pillows and helmets. They hold padded yardsticks, and ready themselves at the ends of the hall, preparing to clash. Choji holds a camera, aiming at the two warriors. Hinata holds a microphone and accounces the event.  
_

Hinata: Round 1 of Backstage Triathalon, the Office Chair Joust! Naruto vs. Neji, are you ready?

Neji: Always ready!

Naruto: You know it!

Hinata: Get ready.....

_The two jousters hold up their yardsticks._

Hinata: .....get set.....

_They both glare at each other, with killing intent._

Hinata: .....GO!

_They both start running the chairs down the hall. Once the hit top speed, they jump on the chairs._

Shino: .....holy.....

_They both collide in the middle of the hall. Naruto holds onto the chair while Neji gets sent flying down the hall._

Hinata: Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: Yeeeeeeaaaah!

Choji: You alright Neji?

Neji: .....ow.....

Shino: Holy shit you guys! What are you DOING?

Choji: We're filming more footage for Backstage Triathalon.

Shino: Is this what the show's made of? I never did get to see that footage.

Naruto: This isn't even the best of it! We have this footage of Hinata dominating Kiba at the paintball.....

Kiba: ENOUGH OF THAT ALREADY.

_Kiba comes storming down the hall._

Kiba: IS THIS ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT? STOP BEING SO IMMATURE!

_Before anyone could get a second opinion in, Kiba leaves the area._

Neji: He's still angry about that?

Shino: Kiba never likes to lose.

Naruto: He doesn't have to be such a baby about it.

Hinata: Maybe.....I should ap-pologize?

Choji: That's probably the best idea.

Naruto: No, Hinata! Don't play his game! You won, he's just being sore about it. Don't let him belittle you.

Shino: It's just saying sorry, Naruto.

Hinata: It's okay, N-Naruto.....I should say something.

Naruto: .....fine.

_Hinata leaves to apologize to Kiba._

Neji: What's the big deal with apologizing?

Naruto: Hinata just shouldn't bring herself down like that! Kiba's mad because he saw Hinata as less than him. She's going to enforce that!

Neji: If she's going to bring herself down, then she might need someone to bring her back up.

_Naruto looks away, knowing the intent of Neji's words._

Naruto: .....I'm leaving for the night. See you tomorrow.

_Naruto slowly drags himself out onto the main set. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata walking up to Kiba. He turns away in disgust, and leaves the studio.

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile, with Kiba and Hinata.....**_

_Hinata slowly walks towards Kiba, who is sulking in a corner of the main area._

Hinata: .....h-h-hey Kiba.....

Kiba: Who.....oh. It's you. What do you want?

Hinata: I just.....wanted to.....say I'm sorry.

Kiba: Sorry for what? You won. Fair and square.

Hinata: But.....you seemed down.....so I wanted to try and help.

Kiba: Don't mind me, I'm just in a bad mood.

Hinata: Well.....are you sure you're alright?

Kiba: Why do you care so much?

Hinata: Because.....you're my friend, and I don't want any of my friends to be feeling down.

Kiba: Thanks, but I'll be fine.

Hinata: Okay.....

_Hinata begins to walk away._

Kiba: Hinata.

_She turns around._

Hinata: Y-yes?

Kiba: .....thanks for caring.

Hinata: You're welcome.

_Hinata walks away and backstage. Kiba thinks to himself._

_Kiba: Psh. Screw her. I don't need her pity. But.....it felt good knowing someone was worried about me._

_Kiba starts walking over to the main set._

_Kiba: Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought.

* * *

_

_**Meanwhile, at a hotel in Konoha.....**_

_Temari sits on her bed, watching T.V.. The Konoha Gladiators segment just ended.  
_

Temari: Man, That was a good show. I really kicked the crap out of them.

_Temari turns off the T.V. and falls backwards onto the bed._

Temari: But I can't forget why I'm here. I really want to see him.....

_Temari rolls over and picks a frame out of her suitcase. Inside of the frame is a picture of the Chunin exams. It shows Temari, smiling at the camera. Standing next to her, is Shikamaru._

Temari: *Sigh* I really miss him.....if only.....

_*knock knock*_

_Someone is knocking on Temari's hotel room door._

Temari: Uhh.....come in?

_The door slowly opens._

Temari: *Gasp* Shikamaru?!?

Shikamaru: Hey there. I was wondering if you could do something for me.....

* * *

_What is Shikamaru planning now? Temari might get thrown into the mix, while Shino and Sakura have their own issues to worry about. And is Kiba developing feelings for Hinata? Who will win, Neji or Naruto? Will Sakura pull off the show? All these questions, and more, coming up soon!_

_Another chapter done! Big thanks to all reviewers, you guys kept me going! And for those who don't know, yes I am a guy. Who says guys can't write good stories? Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!_

_-xStopAndGo  
_


End file.
